Frizzle Rocks
by RafaelBaeba
Summary: Set during 15x09 Rapist Anonymous, Barba asks Olivia about the 'frizzle rocks blowjob' scenario. She decides to surprise him.


**Set during S15E09 Rapist Anonymous**

"Whatever happened to normal sex?" Rafael chuckled, leaning back on his chair, his feet crossed atop his desk,

"Yeah… a lot of this stuff is a little kinkier than I would… usually go for." Olivia laughed,

"A little? Blowjobs on the roof of a multi-storey building with frizzle rocks?"

"Actually the frizzle rocks thing isn't so bad… or so I've heard." Rafael raised an eyebrow, there was silence for a moment, Barba changed the subject and they pretended the unblinking stare of Olivia Benson wasn't making him sweat.

"Guilty." Rafael smiled, happy to be able to tell Olivia the good news, albeit over the phone,

"Wow… you still at your office?"

"Yeah, I've got a long night ahead of me, good to have this one out of the way though."

"You eaten?"

"A bit."

"I'll bring something…" she hung up and Rafael went back to his work, butterflies in his stomach still stirring whenever he knows he'll see her soon.

20 minutes later she arrived with a bag of Chinese food, a grin on her face as she placed the bag on his desk, sliding it over to him. He pulled out the coconut rice and his favourite stir fry, he blushed when he saw a packet of frizzle rocks left in the bottom.

"I know you think people are too adventurous these days, but I don't think you're adventurous enough." She was smiling at him, her brown eyes melting him into a puddle of desire.

He didn't move a muscle as she picked up the packet, emptying some of the contents into her mouth and sauntering around to lean against his side of the desk. She placed her hands on both armrests and leaned over him, closing the gap. The kiss was like dynamite, even without the rocks their first kiss would have been fireworks but this added a new level, Rafael groaned deep in his chest and Olivia bit his lip lightly.

The bite must have snapped him out of his reverie as he leaned forward, kissing her harder, his hands in her hair, squeezing that perfect ass he'd been checking out for over a year now.

Their tongues duelled and Olivia moaned as he took her lower lip between his, sucking and biting it gently.

"If you think it's good in your mouth, just you wait…" She loosened his tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt before moving to his pants, now visibly tented.

She looked up at him, biting her lip as she unbuckled his belt, lowering the zip and pulling them down to his mid-thigh, he nearly kicked her in his haste to get them off.

His black briefs were hiding nothing, Olivia leaned in, licking a stripe up the increasingly pronounced bulge in the material. She felt him buck slightly in the chair and scraped her fingernails down his sides, pulling the briefs down to his ankles.

She turned to the desk, tipping out more of the rocks and emptying them into her mouth, making delicious eye contact with him again before taking the head in her mouth. She sucked experimentally and he groaned loudly, his hips bucking.

Olivia placed her hands solidly on Rafael's hips, holding them down as she took more of his length, she could feel the candy popping and imagined how intense it would feel on the sensitive head of his cock.

"Fuck." He whispered as she began a steady rhythm, a little slower than he would normally like it, but he knew if she went faster this would be over in seconds.

Releasing his cock with an obscene 'pop' she pumped him, licking over his balls, the candy still popping slightly.

"Uhh, Liv please!" he groaned through gritted teeth,

"Please what counsellor?" Her voice deep with lust,

"Fuck, I need to cum!" Olivia smiled hearing him say those words, his pride long gone at this point. She emptied the last of the rocks into her mouth and licked a stripe up his cock again, then focusing on the head, sucking him deep and fast, his hands were balled into fists, knuckles white,

"Liv, I'm gonna…" she ran her tongue around the head and he came, hard, it was clear this wasn't what orgasms were usually like for the ADA.

Once Rafael could think again, he was embarrassed for the sounds he'd been making, but he was sure he'd never felt that good in his life. He looked down at Liv, blushing,

"I'm sorry that was… over so quick." Liv shook her head,

"Actually for frizzle rocks that's pretty good."

Rafael chuckled, "So what else do people do on rooftops?"


End file.
